


Susie’s birthday

by Memesinlord



Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gift Giving, Krusie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Susie’s birthday is coming up. And her recently acquired boyfriend, Kris, wants to make it special.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Susie’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my thanksgiving fic ‘Thanksgiving Meetings’. Also birthday fic gift for my friend, LuperttEverett  
> https://twitter.com/EverettLupert

It was a few weeks after the two had confessed on Thanksgiving. They had started to date, although both were very inexperienced as to what that actually entailed. As such, they tended to continue their old shenanigans. Although, with the addition of quick pecks and an increase in general physical contact. Kris and Susie were walking around town, as was their usual pastime when Kris asked:   
  


“Hey, when is your birthday anywho?”

“Oh yeah. It’s three days from now.” Susie nonchalantly replied

“Oh that soon? Got anything planned for it?” Kris questioned.

“Nah, me and my dad haven’t really had enough to celebrate it for a while. He might bring a cake home if we’re doing especially well.” The dragon said while scratching her chin, reminiscing over the past few years. Before shrugging it off. “Eh, not that big of a deal.”

Kris, of course, disagreed. But he kept his mouth shut as a plan started to form in his head. He simply replied with a simple “Well that sucks.” and steered the conversation to another topic. As the sun was starting to set, they decided they should head home.

“I’ll walk you home.” Kris offered

“Oh? What’s the occasion dork?”

“I just want to make sure you get home alright.” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing that?” Susie countered

“Just humor me.” Kris said, not answering the question directly.

“Heh-heh, alright. Come on, let’s go.”

  
They walked past the police station, past Noelle’s house and through the police tape. Silently enjoying each other’s company. 

  
“We’re here.” Susie said while halting, before them stood a rather run down but other than that not half-bad house. A few roof tiles were missing and the yard was in desperate need of tending, but the house itself seemed to be in decent shape. Kris was slightly relieved at this, he had worried that her house would be much worse.

  
“Well, thanks for walking me dork.” Susie said as she leaned down.

  
“No problem Suze.” Kris said as he gave her a quick peck on her lips, setting a warm smile on both of their faces as he turned and ran home, checking over the details of his plan once more…

First, he asked Toriel as soon as he got in the door, huffing and out of breath:

“Can you teach me to bake a pie?”

“Of course my child!” Toriel beamed from her chair. “But may I ask, what for?”

“Erm.” Kris started to say, glancing away and blushing. “Well… Susie’s birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something special.”

Toriel gave a gentle full faced smile of pride. “That’s wonderful to hear, do you want to get started right now?”

“Yeah.” The human said as he stood up straight once more, eyes glowing slightly with determination.

They got to work.

“So first you get the ingredients out…”

They stumbled at first.

“Kris… this is sugar. Not flour.” 

“So? That’ll mean it’s just sweeter right?”

“Oh my child…”

But they soon got into the groove of it.

“Now you stir all these in a bowl” 

“For how long?”

“Until it’s smooth.”   
  


“Uh…how do I know if it’s smooth?”

An hour passed before they put the pie in the oven.

“And just like that, we wait for it to cook.” 

“Alright!” Kris nodded as he sat down in front of the oven and stared at the baking pie.

“Kris… you don’t have to wait right next to it.”

“Ah, I’m good.”

It had come out…poorly. Toriel had certainly seen worse, but not by much. At least the oven didn’t catch fire. 

Kris frowned as he poked the pie with a fork. The filling flaking off. Toriel stared on as he raised his fork to take a bite, but he spat it out.

  
“Manners!” Toriel chided as she swept up the remaining messes from cooking, she had already put away the ingredients assuming that Kris wouldn’t want to try again so soon.

“Let’s try again.” Kris said, voice steady and determined.

Toriel rolled her eyes in amusement as she checked the time on a clock on the wall, 8:00 PM. “Okay, but only one more. You have school tomorrow after all.”

The second pie turned out much better. Kris had paid more attention and took greater care than before. Kris grinned as he ate his pie slice, taking pride in the fact that while not as good as Toriel’s, he had made it. 

“Very good work my child. I’m sure Susie will be happy with this.”   
  


“Let’s try again.” Kris said, staring up at his mother.

“Oh dear, you just don’t know when to wrap it up do you?” Toriel said while shaking her head. “We don’t have enough ingredients lying around for another. I shall pick some up from Sans’ on our way home from school tomorrow, then we can try again. Kris nodded, and headed off to shower then sleep.

Kris usually stayed after school to hang out with Susie, but he excused himself today, stating that he needed to help his mother with something at home. 

  
“Alright, but don’t make it a habit freak.” Susie murmured as she gave Kris a kiss after making sure no one was around to see, she did have a tough loner appearance to keep up after all. 

Kris grinned and reassured. “I won’t.” Before scampering away from school into the direction of Flower King. As Kris opened the door, he saw his father, Asgore, tending to some of his flowers. 

“Hey Dad.” Kris said to catch his attention

“Oh! Kris! What a pleasant surprise. It’s good to see you again. How are things with Susie?” Asgore asked as he rose off his knees and turned around to look at Kris, a warm goofy smile on his face.

“About that…”

Asgore’s expression faltered for a moment as he asked “Oh? Did something happen?”

“No no no. It’s just that…” Kris started, a blush present on his face as he swayed from side to side, eyes rooted on the ground. “It’s her birthday next week and I was wondering… if I could ask you to help me pick out some flowers for her? You did offer to thanksgiving if I remember correctly.”

As Asgore listened intently to what Kris was saying, his smile grew wider still and his chest was filled with the warmth of parental pride. “Of course Kris! That’s a wonderful idea! Come, let's go find the perfect bouquet of flowers!” The caprine father said as he led the human towards the glass showcases of flowers.    
“Go ahead an pick which ones you would want to have in it. Just don’t pick all of them! I do have to sell some of them!” 

Kris nodded and started to examine his options, his mind quickly became boggled by the sheer array of colors and shapes. 

Smiling at Kris’ reaction, Asgore proudly boasted:

“There’s nothing in the world a little magic can’t grow, even if it’s not the season for it!” 

Figuring he wouldn’t get far thinking about every option thoroughly, he picked the ones that his heart seemed drawn to. First he pointed to a yellow flower labeled ‘Daffodil’, then a pinkish-purple thin branch like one labeled ‘Lilac’, then of course Red roses. Then his eyes fell onto them. Purple Roses, the same shade of purple of Susie’s scales. He felt as though his breath left his body for a moment as he gently opened the glass door, and reached out to pick one. He held one up to his eyes, and smiled. He nodded to Asgore as he put it back.

“That’s all.”

“All very good choices Kris, may I recommend one more however?” 

“Uh. Sure.”

Asgore reached into the container and brought out something. A bundle of golden flowers, ‘Ebbot’s Sparks’ as they were known, Kris recalled that they were named after mount Ebbot, where the human-monster treaty took place.

“They symbolize the transcending of boundaries between humans and monsters, quite fitting I think, no?”

“You’re such a flower goof, but yeah. Thanks.” Kris said, teasing his father.

“Ho-ho-ho-ho, yes. I suppose I am. I’ll get to work on arranging them all, I suppose you will want them the day before?”

“Yeah that’s great, thanks dad.” 

“No problem my child. Oh. It’s getting late, you should head home, I’m sure your mother is wondering where you are.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks again, see ya.” Kris said as he started to rush home.

As Kris awoke on the day before Susie’s birthday, he heard Toriel calling to him with a stern voice:

  
“Kris Dreemur! Get down here this instant!”

Kris shuddered involuntarily as every action over the past week flashed through his mind, what did he do to earn Toriel’s wrath? Was it something related to Susie? Toriel’s voice called up once more, louder.    
  


“I SAID GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!”

_ Angel save me. _ Kris prayed as he got up out of bed and rushed downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at the situation before him. A very pissed off goat mother and a nervous looking short skeleton in a blue hoodie. 

“hey calm down. it’s not that big of a deal.” Sans said as he attempted to diffuse the situation, palms facing outward to emphasize his point. 

“Kris! Why didn’t you tell me that you were supposed to babysit Sans’ little brother today?” Toriel questioned as she stared into the deepest depths of Kris’ soul. 

_ Oh. Shit. I forgot entirely.  _

A memory flashed in Kris’ mind, after the darkworld he had walked around town in a slight stupor, and in that walk he met Sans. The new grocery store owner, and he had agreed to babysit his little brother today. But with everything that’s happened, it completely and utterly slipped his mind.

“Uhh… I forgot?” Kris said, knowing that excuse sure as hell wouldn’t get him out of the hot water.

“eh, fair enough.” Sans interjected before Toriel could say anything. “you still up for it though? i’ll pay ya.”

With the glare from Toriel, Kris knew he was in no position to refuse.

“Of course.” the human said as he started to walk out of the door with Sans.

“she’s a pretty feisty one huh?” Sans said as they walked towards his shop. 

Kris shook his head and said, “You have no idea.”

  
“heh, well i’ll throw in a good word or two to help soothe your punishment i think, that is. if you do a good job.” Sans said, glancing at Kris for his reaction.

“I’ll try.” Kris sighed, he needed all the mercy he could get if he wanted to survive till tomorrow.

Kris quickly got out his phone and started to text Susie.

“Hey, I won’t be able to hang out again today. Sorry.”

“K.”

Kris sighed as he put away his phone. 

  
  


As they reached the store and the skeleton started to unlock it. Kris asked:

“So what’s your brother like?”

“he’s pretty cool, you’ll love em, I mean. everyone does.” He replied. Kris only stared blankly at Sans after the vague response that didn’t tell him anything before shrugging to himself and looking heading inside the shop. Inside was fairly simple, isles stocked with foodstuffs, cooking supplies, tools. Everything one could go to a general store for. Directly on the right upon entering was a checkout table and behind that was a door presumably leading into the rest of the house. 

  
“give me a sec, i’ll go get em.” Sans said as he disappeared behind the door. Kris took a moment to look around, to see if there was anything Susie might want for her birthday.

“Food? Nah… Weights? She probably already has some… Here’s some school supplies but that sure as hell isn’t a present… Hmm.. a board game…? Doesn’t really seem like it would fit her.” Kris mumbled under his breath as he examined the various things in stock. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal of joy caused Kris to jolt up in surprise. The door to the back room suddenly slammed open, and out came Sans, leading a smaller skeleton in by the hand. The smaller of the two brothers wore a T-shirt with the words “PAPYRUS IS COOL” stitched onto it along with a pair of shorts.

“papyrus this is kris, kris this is papyrus. he’s 8.” Sans introduced the two

“HELLO MISTER!” Papyrus bellowed, surprising Kris. 

_ Heh, the two brothers are like the sun and moon I suppose.  _ Kris thought as he compared the already obviously boisterous energy of Papyrus to the mellow laid back energy of Sans. Kris bent down and reached out his hand to shake. Papyrus fearlessly took it in both of his mittened hands and shook it vigorously. 

“welp, I’ll be back in… 5 hours? eh. i dunno. have fun you two.” Sans said as he walked out the door.

Kris stood there, staring at the grinning papyrus. Unsure of what to do next, it’s not like he had any experience babysitting. “So… Papyrus. What do you do for fun?” 

“I LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS!” Papyrus said in his normal tone of voice… “BUT…” his face suddenly looked surprisingly downcast. “SINCE WE ARE NEW TO TOWN… I DON’T HAVE ANY? WOULD YOU BE MY FRIEND HUMAN?” the young skeleton said, looking up at Kris his hope very plain to see.

“Of course.” Kris said, giving a warm smile.

“WOWEE, MY FIRST FRIEND HERE! SAY… DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS? I WOULD LIKE TO BEFRIEND THEM TOO TO INCREASE MY AMOUNT OF FRIENDS!”

Kris thought for a moment, he didn't actually have anyone that he could really call a friend other than Susie and Ralsei and Lancer? And seeing as how he wanted to keep the darkworld a secret, he only really had Susie.

“Not really… I do have Susie though.” Kris said a bit disappointed in himself, he swore he was more social than that. But his thoughts were swept away by the youthful excitedness of Papyrus.

“OH? ARE THEY… a girl?” Papyrus questioned, voice dropping to a conspiring tone. Of course, it was around normal level for everyone else. Kris raised an eyebrow as he replied:

“Yeah, they’re a girl.”

“Do you… like them?” Papyrus said as though it were a secret. Kris’ eyes softened as he caught on to what he was asking.

“Yup. I like her a lot.”

“Do you like like them?”

“Yes, I love her.” 

Papyrus stopped for a moment, staring up at Kris in awe.

“WOW… THAT’S IMPRESSIVE HUMAN! I… HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO DATE SOMEONE BEFORE! I MUST ADMIT YOU HAVE BESTED I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IN THE ART OF… LOVE” Papyrus declared, the last word accompanied by a magical orange blush on his cheekbones.

“I’m sure you’ll surpass me eventually.” He said, putting his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder in support.

“I KNOW I WILL!”

“Say… can you help me with something?” Kris said, looking over the store once more. The gears in his head turning.

“OF COURSE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU MY FRIEND.”

“Well, do you think your brother would be mad if we used a picture frame or two?”

.

.

.

Susie was walking through the woods. Attempting to tune out her emotions. Her heart was embroiled in conflict. Between her reason, and her instincts. Her instincts called for her to be angry, to doubt her worth, and to go look for Kris. Her reason told her that all of that was dumb, that she was being too clingy, that she shouldn’t feel like this. She thought back to what initially sparked this battle. Kris texting her that he couldn’t hang out today either, yesterday there was a pinprick of over-protectiveness and possessiveness, but she had waved it away easily, ‘One day apart sure as hell isn’t a big deal at all.’ she had told herself. But now that the gap had expanded to two days, it was harder to wave away. Still dumb as all hell she admitted, but it had the nasty habit of creeping back into her mind. As such she was wandering aimlessly through the woods in an attempt to clear her mind for good. She stopped beneath a tree overlooking the lake, and sat down with a sigh.    
“Goddamned emotions.” she muttered under her breath. But as she stared across the lake, her mind started to calm. Fond memories of her and Kris spending time at the lake, seeing who could hold their breath the longest, who could swim the fastest, and of course, just gazing out over the lake and to the forest beyond as they sat under the same tree, enjoying each other’s presence and the view. As she remembered the great time she had, she smiled as she also came to a realization.

_ It’s my birthday tomorrow. He’ll definitely hang out then. Right…? _

.

.

.

The human and skeleton had gathered everything that they needed for what was to come. A picture frame, construction paper, scissors, and of course an entire package of glue.

“SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?” Papyrus asked

“We are going to make some picture frames, one for your brother and one for Susie.”

“BUT MY BROTHER’S BIRTHDAY ISN’T NEXT WEEK?”

“True, but I am sure he would appreciate it a lot.”

“HMMM. VERY WELL! WHERE DO WE START?”

“We’ll start with Sans’.”  _ Because I don’t care if his turns out poorly _ . Kris thought internally.

“OKAY! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?”

Kris put his finger to his chin and thought of how to start. Glancing over the supplies, at Papyrus, at the picture frame. 

“Why don’t we start by cutting the paper into little shapes?” Kris suggested as he reached for the white construction paper and a pair of scissors.

“SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” the short skeleton said triumphantly as he reached for a set as well.

_ Snip _

_ Snip _

_ Snip _

_ Squirt _

_ Snip _

_ Snip _

_ Snip _

The hours flew by as they worked on Sans’ picture frame. Kris was surprised at how artsy Papyrus was, his cut outs were masterfully done. Cartoon skulls, bones, a bottle of ketchup, a plate of spaghetti. Seeing this, Kris took up the important task of designing the picture frame itself, an easy task that granted Kris plenty of time to think over what Susie’s should look like. The end result was heartwarming. Papyrus had fetched a picture of his brother holding him in his arms when he was but a little baby. That mixed with the accenting paper art made it something Kris and Papyrus confident in gifting. 

“Hey, good job. This looks great!” Kris said while rubbing Papyrus’ smooth bony head

“NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

“Do you want to help me with Susie’s?” Kris asked

“OF COURSE HUMAN FRIEND!” and without a moment’s delay, they got to work on the next one. With Kris delegating most of the cutouts to Papyrus once again, with Kris drawing vague designs on a spare paper of what he thought she would like. Kris took up the task of gluing and designing with newfound energy. Eventually the end product was finished. A simple picture frame decorated with Pies, small cartoon versions of the Fun Gang. A simple piece of chalk, and on the top of the picture frame was something that Kris chose to cut out himself. A heart. As Kris and Papyrus stepped back and admired their work, Kris realised something was missing, there was no picture. Papyrus watched in interest as Kris reached into his wallet and retrieved a picture. On it, was the scene from thanksgiving that Asriel had gone to such lengths to print out to tease Kris with during his stay, it was of Kris and Susie snuggling on the couch, napping away. Kris finding it plastered wherever he went, eventually as Kris hugged Asriel goodbye, his older brother handed him the picture with a wink. Kris, albeit with some embarrassment, put it in his wallet so he could look at it later on. But this seemed like the perfect opportunity to use it. As he held up the picture frame a wide smile crossed his face as he stared at it. A blush crossing his face as he stared at the picture in love.

Papyrus’ grin stretched even further as he stared at his friend’s expression of unbridled affection. He was happy, to not only have made a friend, but to have played a part in making him happy. Eventually Kris lowered the picture and asked Papyrus.

  
“Would you like me to make our frames even better?”

His eyes widened as he was shocked by this revelation. “WE COULD MAKE THEM BETTER!?”

“Hahahaha! Yes! I can draw details into the cutouts, make it look even better.” Kris said, his pride soaring over their creations.

“WOW… YOU CAN DRAW?” He gasped with his eyes shining in awe

“Yeah,I started when I was around your age.”

“WOW… YEAH! MAKE IT LOOK COOL! JUST LIKE ME!”

“Hahaha, sure thing. Do you have any art supplies?” 

  
“I’LL GO FIND SOME!”

As Papyrus rummaged throughout the store, Kris glanced back at Susie’s picture frame again, bringing it up to his face. He started to smile again, but for a different reason. He knew that she would love it, and he couldn’t wait to see her reaction to it. As he mulled over her possible reactions to it, Papyrus returned, pencils, pens, paints, and everything else he would need to make the pictures shine. He started on Sans’ frame first, adding details to the various cut outs on it. Shading the skull and bones, adding words to the ketchup bottle and so on. Papyrus stared on intently, in childish awe as he brought life into the construction paper. More hours passed, as Kris worked and Papyrus studied him, asking numerous questions and making small suggestions here and there. Most of which Kris obliged. Eventually he put the last detail onto it, and reviewed his work.It looked much more vibrant, energetic, and colorful. Kris was proud of his work, and Papyrus was over the moon. Gripping it tightly as he studied every little detail once more.

“NYEH HEHEHEHE! SANS IS GOING TO LOVE IT!” Papyrus announced to the world

“Yeah, I’m sure he will.” Kris said cracking his back as he stood up. “What time even is it?” Kris muttered to himself as he craned his neck to look at a nearby clock on the wall. Kris stared at it intently, shook his head, and looked at it again. 8 hours had passed, it was currently 6 PM. His stomach growling reminded Kris that he hadn’t actually had anything for breakfast, nor anything since then. He figured that Papyrus was probably hungry as well, so he asked.    
“Hey Papyrus, are you hungry?” 

_ Wait… do skeletons even eat?  _ He realized, sure there were some monsters that he knew that didn’t exactly have a normal digestive system, like the fire elemental he saw at the diner every so often. But that wasn’t like a skeleton, for them it made SOME sort of sense, simply burning up fuel. But how would skeletons work?

“HMM, YES I SUPPOSE I AM!” Papyrus said, answering Kris’ questions somewhat, albeit unintentionally.

“Alright, what do you want to eat?”   
“SPAGHETTI!”

“Uhh, alright let’s see what’s in your fridge.” Kris said as he entered the back rooms. It was a fairly comfy place, although a bit small for two people. He noticed a fridge in the kitchen area and opened it up. Inside was a plastic wrapped pot, with a note attached.

_heya kiddo, figured if i was a bit late paps would get hungry. help yourself to some as well if ya want._ _\- sans_

“Huh, alright.” Kris said taking the pot out and looking inside. 

_ Spaghetti, must be Papyrus’ favorite. _

Kris scooped it out into two smaller bowl, and heated it up, much to Papyrus’ joy as he ran around the room excitedly.

“SPAGHETTI! SPAGHETTI!”

Kris watched in amusement as he leaned back onto the counter and waited for it to finish. Kris gave the first bowl to Papyrus, who promptly dug into it smiling as he ate his pasta. Soon enough Kris joined him in eating the mediocre pasta. It wasn’t bad but it certainly wasn’t stellar, as Kris finished the last of it however, the door creaked open and a deep voice echoed throughout the building.

“papyrus! i’m back!” Sans’ called. Papyrus started to sprint towards his brother, pausing to grab the picture frame, and called back. “SANS! ME AND THE HUMAN MADE SOMETHING FOR YOU!”

As Kris reached the storefront he saw Papyrus raise the frame up high, as though it were a trophy, to Sans. He kneeled down to examine it closer, his eye sockets growing wide as he absorbed it all. His frozen smile seemingly growing wider and more tender, he said “wow…. this is great. thanks paps.” As he shakily took the frame and set it upon the countertop before wrapping his little brother in a wide hug. Kris remained quiet, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment.

“HEH-HEH-HEH, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BROTHER! THE HUMAN HELPED ME TREMENDOUSLY ON IT HOWEVER!”

“oh?” Sans asked as he stood up from the hug, acknowledging Kris’ presence with a glance. “that’s good to hear. how was he anyways?”

“HE IS A WONDERFUL FRIEND! I HAD LOTSA FUN!” Papyrus bellowed as he sang praise to the high heavens. Upon hearing this, Sans looked back up at the human. Noticing the other picture frame on the countertop, he said. “heh, that’s great to hear. thanks, i owe ya i suppose. why not taking that other frame for free for now? I’ll pay the rest off later.”

“Thanks Sans, Papyrus is a cool kid, so it wasn’t a problem at all.”

“yup, the coolest.”

“NYEH-HEH-HEH” Papyrus laughed, puffing his chest out in pride.

Kris glanced back at the clock, and excused himself:

“I really gotta go, I have a lot of stuff I need to get done before tomorrow.”    
  
“alright, see ya kid.”

“GOODBYE HUMAN FRIEND!”

  
As soon as Kris left the building, he started to sprint to Flower king once more, as he opened the door, Asgore looked up from the counter. “Ah, Kris! Here to pick up the bouquet I assume?”

“Yeah, where is it?”

“It’s right under here…” Asgore said as he reached under the counter and brought out the vase of flowers. Kris gasped. Before him, was a masterfully arranged piece. On the outer edges, the Purple Lilacs hung out of the vase, making it seem wider than it actually was. Following them was a ring of Daffodils, then the purple Roses, then the Red. All meeting at one point, a lone golden flower stood proudly in the center of it. 

“Wow…” he murmured as Asgore looked on with a proud grin.

  
“You chose well, all of the flowers you picked had a common theme. Love. I’m proud of your selection, and I’m proud of you son.”

Kris blushed at the praise. “Ah… Thanks dad... I love you too.”

  
Asgore laughed as he ruffled the human’s mop of brown hair: “Anytime, Kris.”, his expression suddenly lit up however as he noticed what the human was carrying. “Oh? What do you have right there?”

  
“Ah… um… A present for Susie.” Kris said shyly as the blush started to dominate his cheeks while he glanced to the side.

  
“May I see it?”   
  
“Uhhhhh…. Okay.” Kris relented, handing it to Asgore, who took it in one paw and started to examine it, his grin widening. 

  
“This is lovely Kris, I’m sure she will absolutely adore it.”    
  
“...” Kris remained silent, too embarrassed to say anything about the comment. After getting it back, Kris spoke up, and excused himself:

  
“Sorry but I have gotta go now, I have a lot to do.” 

“I understand, come visit sometime. Maybe you’ll catch a green thumb!” 

  
“Heh, maybe.” Kris said as he gently picked up the vase in his free arm and walked out of the door and started to walk home. However, something went unnoticed by him. Vast swathes of grey clouds were slowly creeping on Hometown, already, flashes of lightning could be seen. But Kris had other things occupying his mind, mainly the details to add to his gift for his girlfriend. The human opened the door to his home, making sure that his gift was behind his back as to not deal with the embarrassment of having his mother sees it.. 

“Hey Mom.” He greeted Toriel, who was reading in her chair.

“Hello sweetie, I figured you would want to make up for lost time so I already got everything you needed for the pies out, let me finish this page then I’ll help you. Don’t worry, Sans already called and told me you did a wonderful job!”

“Ahh… no. Well, thanks. But no thanks. I want to make it, the pie, on my own.” Kris said, stumbling over his words slightly.

“Oh? I see, well have fun!” Toriel gave a warm smile before returning to her book. 

Kris let out a breath, and after putting the frame in his room. He returned downstairs, put on an oversized apron, and started making his pie. He started by defrosting the premade pie crust in the oven. Then he got to work on the filling. He took the corn starch, egg yolks, a dash of salt, and mixed it in a bowl. Slowly, he poured in the milk until the texture was consistent. He set the bowl aside, and as he started to heat the stovetop, he put a stick of butter inside to melt. The oven beeped, he put on mitts and retrieved the crust, setting it aside to cool off. He returned to the stovetop, and seeing that the butter had fully melted, he poured in the brown sugar. He then reached out with his right hand, grabbed a metal whisk and started to stir vigorously. As he whisked the brown buttery mixture into a semi-solid mass, he reached over and moved the container of cream, bringing it closer as he prepared to stir it in. He leaned his face back as he poured the cold cream into the hot pan. Causing steam to rise and make his hand uncomfortably warm, but he continued, unfettered. He repeated this process with the egg and cream mixture, and then the cinnamon and butterscotch chips. Constantly whisking. Endlessly stirring. Eyes starting to feel heavy over the boredom of it all, kept aware only by the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon wafting up out of the boiling pot. He stirred and stirred, thankful for his years practicing art, he dreaded to think how bad his arm would cramp if he hadn’t been using it at all before now. Eventually though, the color became darker, more solid. Time to pour. He gripped the pot, and poured it into the waiting crusts. Kris smiled as he stared at the cooling pie, slightly gooey but already looking delicious. Then he looked around at the kitchen, and his smile fell. It was an absolute mess. He sighed, and got to work on cleaning up.

It was currently 9 PM. Kris had cleaned up the kitchen, taken a shower, said goodnight, and was now waiting in his room. Using Asriel’s computer desk as a table, he held the picture frame in front of him, stenciling vague designs into the cut outs. He felt his eyes droop, but he forced them open, if it were a school assignment he would most definitely try to cram it in the morning. But this was something far more important to him, as such, he persevered. Soon the stenciling was replaced by coloring, detailing. Even more hours passed as Kris worked late into the night.

  
  


The door creaked open, a white furred snout poked through. “Kris…? Are you still awake?” Toriel murmured, checking the clock that read 3 AM. Having received no response, she pushed the door open further. “Kris?” She asked, concern filling her voice. But as her eyes fell upon the hunched form of Kris in Asriel’s desk, snoring slightly, her smile broadened. She entered the room, quickly fetching a blanket to wrap around her child. As she wrapped him up though, she noticed what he was working on.    
_ Oh? What’s this? _ Toriel thought as she reached out a paw and gently raised it towards her face to examine it further. She grinned widely as she saw the picture of the two, but then she gasped. She had noticed the picture frame itself, decorated and detailed. She turned her gaze back down to the human, with a tender smile, she took the picture frame with her, and returned it soon after.

  
  


Kris slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them as he tried to remember why his face was sore, but as he glanced up, he realized he had fallen asleep at the desk.

“Ah shit… I still gotta wrap it!” Kris started to panic, before glancing left, and seeing a wrapped box with a note attached:

_ `I am proud of you my child, putting so much work into a gift. Seeing as how you were sleeping, I decided to help you along the final stretch, I’m sure Susie will love it.’- Love Toriel. _

Kris made a mental note to thank Toriel later, but as he checked the time he let out a relieved sigh. It was 10 AM, meaning that Susie was probably still sleeping. He started to gather everything he needed. He removed the old birdcage from the red wagon, carried it down the stairs. Then put all of the things he needed to carry onto it. The wrapped present, the cooled down pie, and the vase of flowers. Kris started to brew a cup of coffee, that’s when he noticed it. The heavy, almost constant pitter-patter of rain. While normally quite soothing, Kris winced, it would make transporting everything more of a hassle. He quickly sent a text to Susie, not wanting her to not be at her house when he surprised her.

“Hey, ya should probably stay inside today, too stormy to hang out.”

He put his phone in his pocket, put on a raincoat and started the trek to her house.

“Oh Angel it’s really storming…” Kris muttered as he fought against the rough winds and torrential rain. His vision limited by it. Eventually he saw a spot of red, moving up and down. Over the wind he heard the sound of “Nyeh-heh heh!” and as he got closer, he saw Papyrus playing in the rain, wrapped up tight in a red and orange raincoat and galoshes. He glanced to the side and saw Sans, holding an umbrella in a futile attempt to not get soaked. He looked up at Kris, and raised his hand in greeting.

  
“heya kiddo, lovely weather we’re having huh?”

“Yeah. Just dandy.” Kris muttered as he continued to walk past the two, but halted when Papyrus called out to him.

“HELLO HUMAN FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU?” 

“I’m good. Sorry but I’ve gotta go give this stuff.” 

“AH YES! HAVE FUN FRIEND!” Papyrus bellowed at Kris, waving at him. 

“Heh, thanks.” Kris said as he continued his soaked trek towards Susie’s house.

Susie loathed herself. She was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to calm her heart, which was currently embroiled in a storm of emotions.

“Goddamnit.” The dragon growled under her breath, “Why the fuck do I feel like this?”

She knew what events had caused her to feel like this, Kris cancelling their plans for three days in a row. Something very unusual. But she knew full well that having such an extreme internal reaction was dumb, but she had it nevertheless. Susie sighed and picked up her phone, looking at the latest text from Kris.

“Goddamnit, what the hell is wrong with me.” Susie growled at the empty room.

  
_ He doesn’t want to hang out with you anymore, he finally realized who you are.  _ Her inner doubts reared up once again.

“Shut up.”

_ He doesn’t want to be near you, after all. Why would they after you had threatened them and slammed them into a locker? _

“Shut up.”

_ He doesn’t actually like you at all. He’s just pretending so that he can betray you. _

“That’s not Kris.”

_ Then why hasn’t he hung out with you at all? Not even any texts other than those cancelling plans. _

“He’s busy.”

_ Oh? How busy is too busy? Is being busy just him not wanting to deal with you? How pathetic you are… _

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

Someone was at the door. 

Susie thought for a moment that it might have been Kris, but quickly dismissed it. There was no way. Right…? But she groggily got up out of her bed, quickly dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and started her trudge to the door.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

“What is it! I don’t want whatever you’re selling!” Susie roared as she swung open the door revealing… Kris. 

  
  
  


She stood there frozen as shock, surprise, and warmth flooded her heart. Kris held forth the vase and said.

“Happy birthday! I’ve been busy the past few days preparing for it. Sorry for not being able to hang out.”

Susie looked down from his face at the flowers and her breath hitched. 

_ It’s… beautiful. _

The bright colors stood out only more in the shadow of the clouds and rain. The wide array of flowers as well, the way they all blended together. Each one placed as so they all caught her eye. It was simply awe-inspiring.

“Uh… Susie? Are you going to take them?” Kris asked after waiting in silence for a minute.

“Oh uh. Yeah.” The dragoness said, shaking her head to clear the thoughts. She reached out and brought it to her chest, she said to Kris.

“Thanks freak. But… you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I did it anyways, for you.” Kris said smoothly, causing a blush to erupt on Susie’s face.

“Uhh… can I come in by the way? It’s sort of cold out here.” 

“Oh! Uh. Sure.” Susie said, moving to the side to let Kris come inside. But as he did so she noticed something. She looked behind Kris and saw a red cart, with a present and a pie on it. She put a hand on her face to hide her uncontrollable grin. 

“Oh yeah… is your dad home? Kris said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

  
“No, he went to work before it started to storm I think.” Susie replied, blush creeping across her face as she realized the situation she was in. She and her boyfriend alone at her house.

“Ah…” Kris said, blushing as well realizing the scandalous situation as well. “Anyways. What do you want to have first? The pie or present?” he said in an attempt to wash away the awkward silence.

“Hm. The pie.” The dragon said as she closed the door behind Kris, who had left the cart outside.

Kris looked around as he carried the present and pie, surprised by the interior. While the outside was somewhat run down, the interior was obviously maintained. The walls were a soothing tan color, no cracks or smudges to be seen. The carpeted floors weren’t littered with debris and crumbs. All in all, the interior, while it certainly looked used and lived in, was clean and well maintained. Kris reached the kitchen, which had a fridge, oven and microwave, although the oven looked like it had very little use. He continued past this and entered the living room. Inside it held a couch, two chairs, and an end table. All in front of a fairly old and run down TV. Kris sat the present on the table and waited for Susie to sit down on the couch, as she did he started to sing to the blushing dragon.

“Happy birthday- to you-

Happy birthday--- to youuuu-

Happy birthday- dear Susie---

Happy birthday- to you!” Kris finished, setting the pie down and started to cut it with his pocket knife.

“Kris…” Susie murmured between her two clawed hands. 

“Heh, well here you go. I made this myself!” Kris said, offering her a slice of his butterscotch cinnamon pie, and sat down next to Susie. Looking at her expectantly. She brought he slice to her maw, and took a bite out of it. She smiled broadly. While not as good as quality as Toriel’s, it was made with love, and that made it all the sweeter to her. She complimented:

“Hey not bad Kris, it tastes pretty good!”

“I’m glad. It took a few failed attempts to get to this point ha-ha.” He said, smiling broadly.

She finished the rest of the pie in a few bites, the human watching in joy.

“Ah. That’s the best thing to have for breakfast. Pie.” She joked

“Yup. Now, it’s time for your present.” Kris said, reaching over and handing Susie the wrapped gift. Susie grinned excitedly as she ripped it open with her claws, revealing a cardboard box. Kris’ grin mimicked that of the cheshire cat as he watched Susie open the lid and gently lift up the picture frame with a shaky hand.

Susie sat there for a moment, shaking as she studied it. Small, painstakingly detailed cutouts of various things. Pie with steam rising, chalk with a bite taken out of it. The fun gang and all of her friends… and at the very top. A heart, with Kris and Susie drawn inside, hugging. And the picture in the frame itself, the nap after they had confessed to each other. Susie could only stare in awe at it. Warmth filling her chest as a cheshire cat smile, matching Kris’ filled her face.

Kris wrapped his arm around his love, and move closer. He reached up with his head, and kissed her on the cheek as he murmured. “I love you.” In her ear. Susie responded, by wrapping her free arm around Kris, and dragging him into a kiss, leaving both of them breathless.

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other. The dragon’s head resting on the human’s shoulder. As she admired her present, and as they both listened to the rhythmic pounding of the rain upon the roof. They were filled with warmth and peace, and above it all…

  
  


They were filled with love.


End file.
